Kingdom of Ambrosia
The Kingdom of Ambrosia (Nyllaverdna Ambrosusar, amˈpɾɔsuˌsaɾ "Ambrosian Monarchy") is a constitutional monarchy within the same solar system as the planet Mobius. It was founded on May 29, 1002, after Lord Ambros I successfully overthrew the dictator and started a new nation. Locations 'Regions' Regions are the local term for what we would call states or provinces. Below is a list of the Ambrosian regions, along with their five most populated cities. *Amb'rascad' — Central Ambrosia :#Mardinopolis — Regional and national capital :#Fellivad' :#Odscuzy :#Igabut' :#Nuhlavesc *Zorrysc — Western Ambrosia :#Lukallapeis — Regional capital :#Pazigred' :#Yvelapolis :#Ot'alkopolis :#Gymarrybas *Dvah'uni — Eastern Ambrosia :#Lugeiobas — Regional capital :#Hollorresc :#Glymusc'y :#As'gyt' :#Freytumapolis *Gorrod's'a — Northern Ambrosia :#Namas'd'urr :#Mayllabas :#Sc'es'b'apolis — Regional capital :#Kresporre :#Llufub'gybas *Yvines'ma — Southern Ambrosia :#Nugut' — Regional capital :#Dygupolis :#Feyrobas :#Zarris' :#Ynipet Demographics As of 2015, the Ambrosian population was 18 billion. Of those, 9,079,200,000 (50.44%) were Ampharos, 4,539,600,000 (25.22%) were Lucario, 3,841,200,000 (21.34%) were Lugia, 360,000,000 (2%) were human, and 180,000,000 (1%) were from Mobius. Geographically, Ampharos are more prevalent in the Amb'rascad' region, especially in the city of Mardinopolis, with other significant populations in Yvelapolis, Zorrysc, and Sc'es'b'apolis, Gorrod's'a. Lucario are more prevalent in the Zorrysc region, especially in the city of Lukallapeis, with other significant populations in Zarris', Yvines'ma, and Mardinopolis, Amb'rascad'. Lugia are more prevalent in the Dvah'uni region, especially in the city of Lugeiobas, with other significant populations in Gymarrybas, Zorrysc, and Feyrobas, Yvines'ma. Humans and Mobians, being more sparsely populated, are almost evenly spread throughout Ambrosia. Function 'Social Structure' The social structure among the citizens of the Kingdom of Ambrosia is distinguished by income. However, the Constitution guarantees that lack of wealth does not equal lack of power, and so everyone has equal opportunities and can pursue any career they desire. The monarch holds power over the people. He or she has control over the laws of the land and works to ensure that the Constitution of Ambrosia is enforced and obeyed. The Constitution applies to both the monarch and his subjects, preventing authoritarian or totalitarian rule and absolute democracy. The current monarch is Lord Ampharos IX (b. 1985), who has reigned the Kingdom of Ambrosia since November 18, 2012. His co-Lord is Lord Alphineas I (b. 1987), who was appointed to rule alongside him on November 28, 2016. The title of Lord or Lady is used to denote the reigning monarch. The full title is Lord/Lady _____, Ruler of Ambrosia. The title of Sir or Dame is used to denote a servant, royal or otherwise. For a royal servant, the full title is Sir/Dame _____, Servant of Lord/Lady _____; non-royal servants are only referred to as Sir/Dame _____. 'Laws' Laws within the Kingdom of Ambrosia encourage peace and harmony with all other citizens, as well as the freedom of citizens, and discourage violence, theft, and disenfranchisement. The most important laws in the Kingdom of Ambrosia are: *All citizens, regardless of social class, have equal opportunities and legal liberties. Such opportunities and liberties must not and will not be infringed or impeded by other persons. *Unless found to be a remorseless criminal, all citizens have the liberty to live. This liberty must not and will not be infringed or impeded upon by other persons. 'Law Enforcement' The laws of the Kingdom of Ambrosia are enforced both by the ruling monarch and the Ambrosian Law Force, or A.L.F. Any citizen caught by the A.L.F. for breaking a law is brought before the ruling monarch, who decides what should be done with them. Punishments are administered depending on both the severity of the crime and the amount of true remorse within the criminal. 'Punishments for Remorseful Criminals' If a criminal is captured and is found to be truly remorseful for committing a crime, the following punishments will be considered: #Immediate exoneration and forgiveness — Only when conviction is a mistake. #Fine between 100 Ka and 1,000 Ka #Fine between 1,000 Ka and 10,000 Ka #Fine between 10,000 Ka and 100,000 Ka #Fine above 100,000 Ka #1 to 2 months of imprisonment 'Punishments for Remorseless Criminals' The punishment system was amended on May 4, 2016, and enacted on May 5, 2016. The new system is as follows: If a criminal is captured and is found to have no remorse for committing a crime, the following punishments will be considered: #Indefinite imprisonment until either release or execution* #Immediate execution by the ruling monarch * Time until release from prison is entirely dependent on how long it takes for a prisoner to truly reform. If the prisoner is unlikely to reform, they will be executed instead. It should also be mentioned that "false reformation" (i.e. claiming to have reformed only to shorten term) is punishable by execution; as Lord Ampharos IX has stated, "We cannot risk such profaners of truth to wander our kingdom, for they will likely cause more destruction than they already have." These measures of punishment are notably strict, to match Lord Ampharos IX's unwavering ruthlessness to criminal offenders, but they are enacted so that the lives of civilians will be more secure. As Lord Ampharos IX has stated, "I am strict to offenders to ensure that civilians are safe; I encourage the values held by my people since before 1002, and anyone who dares profane them will risk seeing the same fate as the Mauritians before me." 'Currency' Ever since the foundation of the Kingdom of Ambrosia, the currency has been the Ambrosian kaisrenna (their word for "money") From May 29, 1002, to February 6, 2016, the currency symbol was K. However, in light of events between January 30 and February 6, 2016, the symbol was changed to Ka. However, the currency still continues to be used. History 'Ambrosian Dynasty (1002–1402)' During the Ambrosian Dynasty, Ambrosia saw a long period of peace and freedom. Even though the initial population consisted entirely of Ampharoses, the legal acceptance of diversity allowed Lugias and Lucarios to immigrate to Ambrosia for various reasons (most commonly, to escape persecution). The immigration was met with some opposition, though few efforts were made to limit immigration. The Ambrosian Dynasty met its end in 1402, when the then-monarch Lord Ambros XIV was overthrown and murdered by a discontented Ampharos who would eventually be named Mauritius I. Mauritius I ascended to the throne. As of , , the Ambrosian Dynasty has been the longest of the three dynasties, lasting for 400 years. 'Mauritian Dynasty (1402–1769)' Life during the Mauritian Dynasty was grim. Lord Mauritius I hated the immigrants with enough vitriol to both outlaw immigration and try to purge the land of Lugias and Lucarios. Descendants of the initial immigrants and immigrants themselves were constantly faced with either deportation or extermination, so many of them sought refuge in both Ampharos homes and underground. The deportations and exterminations continued for the rest of the Dynasty. The Mauritian Dynasty met its end in 1769, when an uprising consisting of Ampharoses and long-oppressed Lugias and Lucarios, led by an Ampharos who would eventually be named Ampharos I, overthrew Lord Mauritius XII. With the uprising a success, the Lugias and Lucarios declared Ampharos I the new Lord of Ambrosia. The Mauritian Dynasty lasted for 367 years. 'Ampharosian Dynasty (1769–''present)''' Life during the Ampharosian Dynasty was one of reform and reparation. To secure the start of the Ampharosian Dynasty, the first action taken under Lord Ampharos I was the execution of Mauritius XII for the promoting and enabling civilian genocide and oppression. Upon his coronation on the same day, Ampharos I gave a speech that made it clear that he would set things straight; he vowed to restore the Ambrosian Dynasty and maintain peace in the Kingdom for as long as possible. Starting in 1769 and continuing for the remainder of his reign, until his 1798 death, Lord Ampharos I issued and supported reforms that were intended to both compensate the oppressed Lugias and Lucarios and reinstate the customs and values found during the Ambrosian Dynasty. These reforms persist into the present day, upheld by the current monarchs Lord Ampharos IX and Lord Alphineas I. Peace and freedom still run rampant today in the Kingdom of Ambrosia, as it did 1,000 years ago. On June 21, 2016, Ambrosia received a massive supply of silicon from Mobius. Over the next few months, the new silicon led to a massive economic boom for Ambrosia, due to new innovations in technology and an increase in interplanetary trade. On November 28, 2016, Ampharos IX was temporarily overthrown by his younger brother Alphineas in a staged coup, though the plan backfired and things got out of control. However, together, Alphineas and Ampharos IX rectified the problem. Alphineas explained that he only wanted to upstage Ampharos IX and rule Ambrosia himself, though he let his envy get to him and he expressed his true regret that he caused the conflict. Upon recognizing this, Ampharos IX ordained Alphineas as a co-ruler and absolved him of his transgressions. Thus, Ampharos IX became the first Ambrosian Lord to appoint a co-Lord, which also had the title of Lord. As of , , the Ampharosian Dynasty has lasted for 247 years. Anthem Since 1769, the official anthem of the Kingdom of Ambrosia has been "Ambrosus Diefedras" ("Eternal Ambrosia"). The lyrics were written by Sir Liam (1742–1827) on the day Ampharos I came to power. After Ampharos I delivered his coronation speech, Sir Liam wrote a passage in his diary that ended with the following lines of poetry, written in the Ambrosian language (the rest of the diary was written in Ambro-Lucarian, Sir Liam's native tongue): :"Ambrosus diefedras, mur baslefir somir, Iover mur lovunedras kilaba sce sulir. Iover tak Nyllaverdne bal ta nisc halscivir Mor miloscel ta-gyvyn kilaba ytan ponir." Translated into English, the lines are: :"Eternal Ambrosia, you grand nation, May you shine like the sun. May our Lord give us his protection And guide us all as one entity." The diary was discovered the next day by Ampharos I himself as he was looking through the servants' quarters. He was there to learn how they had been previously treated. When asked by Ampharos I about the diary, Sir Liam explained that he had written about his daily experiences since 1758. He told Ampharos I that he was the only servant under Mauritius XII that wasn't an Ampharos; as a result, he faced frequent abuse and was often made to look like a fool for his master. Ampharos I was appalled at this. However, Sir Liam went on to say that, upon Mauritius XII's execution and hearing Ampharos I's coronation speech, he felt the inspiration to write a poem expressing his love for Ambrosia and his hope for a bright future. When Ampharos I asked why, Sir Liam famously replied: :"With you as my master and the nation's Lord, I believe that the only direction the Kingdom can go is forward." Ampharos I had Sir Liam's poem set to music later that day, and soon a new anthem was born. Ampharos I promised Sir Liam that his wish for progress would come true. Category:Locations